The TimeTraveling Jutsu
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: Naruto is fighting Sasuke about to die. Untill A certain kyuubi sends him to the past! Can Naruto be the person he always wanted to be? sasunaru too! Tis do not own Naruto
1. The Jutsu

Shadowsonicstar: YES!!! I am bavk from the undead!!!

Moonlight: Don't yu mean dead?

Shadowsonicstar: Shut up! Anyway, i haven't updated in like a year cuz i was just lazy and stuff.

Moonlight: That's sad.

Shadowsonicstar: Didn't i tell you to shut up?

Moonlight: Be that way.

Shadosonicstar" Anyway, here comes the story.

It was a normal day on Konoha. Actually, it would be if everyone wasn't worried about Sasuke and Naruto. Okay, mostly Sasuke. So, it was also a normal day in The Valley Of The Ens if it wasn't for the fat that Sasuke and Naruto decided to have their fight there.

" Damn it! Ia all you are about is power Sasuke-teme?!"

" I must kill Itachi! And only orochimaru has the power to help me do that."

Just then, Sasuke chidoried Naruto dead. Or rather he would have if it wasn't for a certain Kyuubi no Kitsun.

**Stupid brat! I told you to just kill that bastard!**_ Why Sasuke though?_** Kit! Pay attention! You're dying!**_ What?! I can't die!_** FINE!!! Stay still brat. This is gonna be a though ride.**

Suddenly, a cooling sensation went through Naruto's body.

" HAHAHAHA!!! Now I can kill my BROTHER!!!" (Sorry about the OOC thing in Sasuke. Couldn't resist XD)

Sasuke then finally decided to pay attention to Naruto's body.

" WTF"

Then Naruto's body disapeared.

**You okay Kit?**_ Ow... That really really really hurt. Really. What'd you do anyway?_** I suggest you open your eyes if you want to find out.**

Naruto opens his eyes only to see the faces of Kakashi, Sakura, and...Sasuke?

" OMG!!! Sasuke your alright!!!"

"Umm... yeah?"

" Sasuke."

" Yes oh dobe of mine?" Many people gaped at this nickname.

" Why the hell am I in bed?"

" We were chasing the princess' cat and you hit your head on a tree." Kakashi simply stated.

"Cat? Sasuke not going crazy about Itachi? Excuse me for a moment for a moment."

With that, Naruto fell back in bed to have an enduring conversation with Kyuubi.

_How the hell does he know about Itachi? _Both Kakashi and Sasuke thought while Sakura just stood there confused._ Since when has Sasuke have a brother?_ While inner Sakura was throwing her fists in the air going on about if Sasuke's brother looked anything like him she has got to meet him.

Naruto's Mind:

_Oh Kyuuuuuu!!! _**Yes Kit.**_ I have a question for you! _**Shoot.**_ Why the hell is Sasuke not crazy and I just got knocked out in a D-ranked mission?!_** Simple. I sent you to the past.**_ NANIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????_

_Shadosonicstar: SO. What do ya'll think?_

_Moonlight: Did you just say ya'll? Who the hell says that any more?_

_Shadosonicstar: Whoo said I was talking to you?! Anywhoo.. no flames plez!!! Or all flames shall be given to Kit to roast marshmellows!_


	2. The reaction

Shadowsonicstar: Yay! New chapter up! What shall Naruto do?

Moonlight: Your ramen is ready.

Shadowsonicstar: Did you say ramen?!

Moonlight: yes. now start the story.

Shadowsonicstar: Okay then! Start Story!!

_Holy Crap!!! I got sent to the past?! _**Quite Kit! Your scream can be heard across the entire village! **_Well I wouldn't be screaming if you didn't send me to the past! _**Pay attention! Again! People are talking to you. **_They are? **Yes. Now get out of here.**_

Naruto opens his eyes to see Sasuke asking him questions on how he knows Itachi and power bla bla bla. Kakashi staring at Naruto. And Sakura asking on he he knows more about Sasuke then her. The usual.

" Dobe!!! Tell me how you know Itachi!!! I must kill him and I must have power to do that!

" How do you know more about Sasuke-kun then me, Naruto?!

"..."

" I umm... had a dream? Yeah. A nightmare about a taco named Itachi claiming to be Sasuke's long lost taco!"** No one is going to believe that!**

"Oh."

Sasuke just thought Naruto is insane. Kakashi looked bored. And Sakura just hit him on the head.

" Itai!!! That hurt Sakura-chan!" **Still can't believe they fell for that. **_Shut it baka kitsune! It was the only thing I could think of!_

" Anyway. Do we have another mission Kakashi-sensei?

" Yes. We are about to give the report to the Hokage."

Naruto and co. went to the hokage building place. ( I forgot where they went)

" We have our report Hokage-sama"

" Very good. Now we have an opening for puling weeds, walking dogs, cooking, etc...

" No way! I want a real mission old man!!!"

_How did I know this was gonna happen. _Kakashi thought.

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't say anything.

" If it wasn't you who else could it be dobe?

" I want a better mission!!!"

Everyone turned to Sakura.

" You better give us a better mission before i go insane!!!"

" Very well Sakura. I shall give you a C-rank mission."

Tazuna walked in.

" These stupid brats are going to protect me? They look really stupid. Especially the stupid blond kid."

Everyone was thinking _uh oh_ but to everyone's surprise he remained calm and just said whatever.

**Kit! You should do that more often. I think you gave everyone a heart attack! Do it again! **_Shut up. i only did it so I can prove to anyone that i'm not dead-last baka kitsune!!! _**You should also save Haku and Zabuza. **_That's the plan! _**This should be interesting.**

Shadowsonicstar: Ha!!! I finished the chapter! I sooooo deserve ramen!!!

Moonlight: Yeah. It took you a day.

Naruto: He's right you know.

Shadowsonicstar: Shut up! And when did I invite you Naruto?!

Naruto: I invited myself the second I heard ramen.

Shadowsonicstar: Too bad. Not sharing. Anyway, no flames plez cuz all flames shall be given to Kit to roast marshmellows!!!

Naruto: i hate you.

Shadowsonicstar: I love you too.


	3. The Walking part thing

Shadowsonicstar: Hell yeah! 3 chapter coming right up!

Moonlight: What got you so energetic?

Shadowsonicstar: After not writing for about a year i really need to update.

Moonlight: Be that way. I guess you want have time to eat your last cup of ramen.

Naruto: Did someone say ramen!

Shadowsonicstar: Back off! My RAMEN!

Moonlight: You're both usuratongachis so start the story!

Shadowsonicstar and Naruto: START!

Naruto and co. were outside the gates of Konoha ready to depart.

" Are you sure I can trust my life to these brats?

" I'm completly sure. Do not underestimate my team and don't worry. I'm a jounin."

" Okay... but what about the blond one?

All faces turned to Naruto expecting him to go on some outrage but to everyone's surprise ( again).

" Tazuna sir, I will protect you with my life and promise to deliver you safely. And like Kakashi-sensei said, he's a jounin."

_Holy crap. When did Naruto become smart? _was all everyone could think.

" Okay brat"

They walked and walked and walked and walked and then fell into darth vader's evil grasp- whoops! wrong story!

They walked and walked and walked and walked untill they saw the puddle. ( I'm on track again right?) They continued wlking untill the brothers decided to attack. chains went around kakashi bla bla bla. But this time... one of the brothers threw a kunai at him, Naruto flipped landing perfectly while the other brother was suffering Naruto's kage bushins with the Naruto combo. They were both defeated before either Sasuke or Kakashi reacted. ( I know I suck at fight scenes XD)

Sakura gaped at Naruto while Tazuna was impressed.

_How the hell could the dobe have such an effective attack!_ Everyone kept thinking. over. and over. and over again. (couldn't resist :D)

They continued walking untill Naruto walked over to a bush.

" What's up with you dobe?"

Naruto walked out of the bush with the bunny in his arms. Sakura hit Naruto saying tostop scaring her but was surprised to hear Naruto snap back to her.

" This bunny isn't useless Sakura! Rabbits don't have white fur in this season. It was probably bred in captivity."

_Woah... Since when has Naruto grow a brain. And he's right, where did this rabbit come from? _Sasuke and Kakashi thought. Sakura just kept silence of her stupidity and was taken aback that Naruto actually yelled at her. They kept walking untill they saw... Zabuza.

**Hey its that Zabuza guy.**_ yeah. i hope i can save him and Haku this time._ **Good luck Kit. **_Thanks Kyuu._

Shadowsonicstar: And I Am Finished With Thy Chapter!

Moonlight: Who the hell says Thy anymore? You have got to lay off slang.

Sasuke: There you are dobes.

Shadowsonicstar and Naruto: Huh?

Moonight: And both the idiots respond.

Sasuke: Here are the ramen you guys ordered.

Shadowsonicstar: Sankyu Sasuke!

Naruto: Thanks teme!

Sasuke: I have got to get a better job.


	4. Secret revelaed and More!

Shadowsonicstar: I'm on a roll!

Moonlight: This is scary. For one minute your mother asks you to take out the trash and it takes you 34 minutes to walk for 2 minutes and the next minute you are writing stuff down at the speed of well, fast.

Shadosonicstar: Shut up! I was in a good mood untill you brought that up.

Sasuke: I'm back with the pizza.

Shadowsonicstar: And now I'm in a good mood again!

Naruto: Pizza!

Moonlight: Plez... just start.

Shadow naruto sasuke: START

" It is I, Zabuza."

" yeah yeah. The guy who killed s bunch of genins and you weren't even a ninja."

" How the hell do you know that?"

" Cuz its lights out"

" Wha?

Suddenly Zabuza was knocked out by Naruto in .2 seconds.

" What the hell did you do Naruto!" Was all everyone could ask. ( I made it so short cuz I suck at fighting)

" A simple trick" was all Naruto answered.

Then, Haku appeared saying about the body. ( Too lazy to write)

" I will work on this body now"

" I'm afraid you won't have to do that Haku"

" Naruto-kun?"

" How the hell do you know him!" was all everyone could ask.

" well..."

FLASHBACK

_Naruto happily walked in the forest practicing rasengan when Haku appeared._

_" Naruto.."_

_" How do you remember me?"_

_Kyuu. How the hell does he remember me?** Oh yeah... see, the jutsu only worked on the people who were alive. **So the Old man knows too! **Yup. He just isn't saying it cuz he doesn't want to screw up the time-line. Same with Zabuza. **oh._

_" Haku... you don't have to die this time."_

_" But what about Gato?"_

_" He's dead"_

_" How?"_

_" Why do you think I was happy?"_

_" Oh..."_

_" Well, lets trick people."_

_" Whatever.."_

END FLASHBACK

" What do you mean die?"

" Naruto-kun... maybe we should tell them"

" Fine."

" Naruto what are you not telling us..." Was all they said.

" Okay. Jeez. I'm from the future."

Naruto tells them what happened including the part where the hokage dies and he knows up to the part where Sasuke and him were best friends and he killed him for the sharingan. Sorta died.

" So thats basically the story." They all gaped.

" So we need you to get back to your time" Kakashi said.

" WE were BEST FRIENDS and I even said it!"

" Yes. We were close" Very close. Closer that I won't even tell you how."

" What are you talking about dobe?"

It took him about a minute to finally realize what he ment.

" Holy crap! We were that close!"

" You and Sasuke-kun were...!" Sakura said feeling her heart brake. ( SRY. I just hate Sakura XD)

" Yup!"

**Nice going Kit. I think you just gave them another heart attack. Espicially the Uchiha brat. **_Yeah. You got a problem with it? _**That was soooo AWESOME! Freak them out even more! **_okay._

" Sakura also is dating Lee and Kakashi is with well, Iruka."

This time Sakura and Kakashi fainted.

**YEAH! Tell them Kit!**

Shadowsonicstar: WOOHOO! I guess it is SasuNaru. I guess NaruHina will be in my next story.

Moonlight: Pathetic.

Sasuke: I'm with...Naruto?

Naruto: Sasuke-teme...and me?

Shadowsonicstar: Yes. I shall give you two room now.

Moonlight: Dido.

Sasuke throws Naruto on bed.

Sasuke: Looks like its just you and me.

Naruto: No way in hell am I gonna be an uke.

Shadowsonicstar: No flames plez! All flames shall be given to Kit to roast marshmellows!


End file.
